Draconius Go Basics
This page is to serve as a beginner's guide to Draconius Go. It contains information about the basic mechanics of gameplay of the game. Creature Information Creatures This game is populated by creatures that can appear in the wild, be hatched from eggs or encountered in Arenas, Libraries and random encounters. There is a total of 125 creatures currently available. Types There are 5 types of creatures in this game. Each of them is effective against one type and weak against another. Effective attacks do extra damage, while weak attacks deal reduced damage. The exact amounts aren't known yet. Moves There are two types of moves: fast moves and charge moves. All moves are of the same type of the creature using it: there's no per-move type. Check the associated page for detailed info on best moves and movesets. Buildings There are 6 main buildings which the player character can interact with in the 'Over-World' upon starting the game. An overview of each building can be found on the Buildings page. Items Items can be obtained via spinning the discs at Pillars of Abundance, Treasure Chests (random encounter), and via leveling up. Spheres These are used for catching creatures. There are three types of spheres, from worst to best: Apprentice Spheres, Master Spheres, and Ruler's Spheres, and the stronger types are unlocked upon leveling up. Treats These are “boosts” which aid the player when trying to catch a creature. * Arcana Caramel - A candy cane. Increases the chance of catching a creature with a magical sphere. * Magical Doughnut - Increases the amount of Essence you get for catching a creature. * Unicorn's Marshmallow - Calms a creature down so it stops jumping and attacking. * Ice-Cream of Four Elements '''- Awards more soul-stones for capturing a creature. Potions These are used to heal or revive your creatures. There are three types of potions, from worst to best: Small Healing Potion (200 HP), Medium Healing Potion (500 HP), Large Healing Potion (1000 HP). Eggs Can hatch creatures. They are divided into Common Eggs (walk to hatch) and Ancient Eggs (require Mother of Dragons to hatch over time), and Golden Eggs (available only from the Treasure Hunt mini game). Dragon's Cocoon Hatches eggs. A cocoon that works infinite times is given to you at the start of the game, and 3-time use cocoons are sold in stores and given upon a few level ups. Artifacts A player can equip up to 9 of them. They will add permanent bonuses as long as they remain equipped and are accessible from the shop at steep prices or from random drops from chests. Runes Used for casting spells at the Altar. You will need a certain amount of each Rune in order to cast specific spells. There is six different colors of the runes. From weakest to strongest, Gray, Orange, Blue, Emerald, Red and Purple. Once you have three of the same rune you can convert it to one of the higher level. Recipes Casted from 3-6 various colored runes used in altars. You are given one spell once you unlock the altar. Other spells, which can be very helpful, are unlocked via completing quests. Known list here: https://docs.google.com/spreadsheets/d/1j1-AlhMfgRxAErmr6h2viUIpYoo3N3xHkBG7yEw7vAw/edit?usp=sharing Pheromones Pheromones are awarded for level ups, found in chests or bought in the Shop. When used, they attract creatures to your location for 30 minutes. The type of the creatures that spawn depends on the day of the week. Lures Lures are awarded from leveling up and are available in the shop for 100 coins, as well as in bundles. They attract all types (except Arcana) of creatures at a rate of 1 every 3 minutes (?), and spawn a group of 5 every (unknown) minutes. Lures can't be used on Pillars inside the Rift of Arcana. Dragon's Eyesight Widens your catch area significantly (!) but the area does not change from the point where you activate it, so there's no point in moving around a lot. You can also pick up chests from far away, but you will still have to be near Pillars, Arenas and Libraries to use them. Best to sit next to a Pillar or two - you will need a lot of balls! Random Encounters These happen at random and are unique to each player. Treasure Chest Randomly generates for the player while exploring the world map. The chests are at the same place for the players, but they have individual loot for every player. Also randomly rewards a small amount of items such as Runes, Essence or Artifacts. Most time they spend a 30 minutes buff, for getting the best potions, spheres or collecting more items, etc. Fight A wild Creature appears randomly to attack the player (this will display as a pop up overlaying the world map). The player has the option of fighting or fleeing it, however, the player can only send 1 of their own Creatures to fight it. Defeating the wild Creature will yield 500 Essence, 500 EXP, and 1-3 random Runes. After the fight, (regardless of the outcome) the Creature encountered will '''NOT be registered to the Bestiary, nor give the player a chance to capture them. This is complete doodoo. Quests Quests are tasks you complete to gain rewards such as shortened cooldowns, new recipes (quests are the ONLY way to get them), and more. You receive quests from an obelisk; they are random for each player and seem to have "tiers" of difficulty, where higher tiers give out better prizes. References